The Unexpected Meeting
by Subaru Okiya
Summary: Haibara made Conan and Antidote to return to Shinichi Kudo forever however, this antidote actually aged him 10 more years than his usual age. He's now a 27 year old Shinichi Kudo. Meanwhile while Shinichi was in his house Haibara gets kidnapped by Gin, With Shinichi's tracking device which is stuck on Gin's car, they track the B.O Down. ON HIATUS UNTIL APRIL!
1. Chapter 1: The Hint

_Chapter 1: The Hint!_

_Conan's POV_

_"Really? Haibara? You have an antidote?_" I ask excitedly.

_"Yes I do Kudo-Kun. Its a testament but might as well work." _Haibara says giving me the pill.

I swallowed the pill Haibara just gave me.

And sooner turned into Kudo Shinichi.

_"Um... Kudo-kun? You look a lot older than a 17 year old."_ Haibara comments.

I looked into a mirror.

_"AH! I look exactly like a 27 year old male! This is so not happening!_" I yell madly.

_"That's because you are a 27 male now, Must have put something weird in the pill,_" Haibara says yawning.

_"I want to be Kudo Shinichi! How can you even yawn?!"_ I complain to Haibara.

_"Kudo-Kun At least be grateful you aren't a kid. And police will take you seriously. Plus I did an all-nighter on the pill._

_I'll work on the real antidote later."_ Haibara motions to the clothes in the closet.

I change and run out of the door.

_"Great.. Someone's in my home. Subaru-san... How will I explain this one?"_ I rush out, into my house front yard.

I knock on the door._ "You better come out Subaru-san!"_ I yell in my new mature voice.

_"If its you Shinichi-kun come in."_ He says opening the door. _"Who Are you?"_ Subaru asks.

_"Haibara's fault that I'm like this...Seriously I'm a 27 year old Shinichi Kudo!"_ I say.

I enter and shut the door behind us.

_"Anyway I'm gonna live in my house until Haibara finds a cure and still live in this house."_ I say calmly.

"Um. Shinichi-kun, What about Ran as Conan?" Subaru asks.

I exclaim, _"I can't really go near her unless... I'm normal. The only thing I can do is email her on my phone saying_

_Conan went home with his mother and father this afternoon. So yeah that's kinda of a problem."_

I hear Subaru mutter, _"Just do it, Just do anything to hide your cover."_

I look at him, _"Say, Subaru which room is your bedroom?"_

I sigh when he doesn't answer.

_"My room has a computer in it with a window."_ He says snapping out of that trance.

I went up the stairs after his statement.

I head up to my room.

And found it totally neat and comfortable.

_"AHH!"_ I hear a scream.

_"Subaru-san is that you?!"_ I yell rushing down the stairs.

He answers my question, _"That's a black Porsche.. That's the one Gin owns."_

I open the door immediately to see Haibara being kidnapped by Gin.

_"Let me go, LET ME GO GIN!"_ Haibara screams over and over.

I threw my tracker device on Gin's Black Porsche.

I was gonna follow but... Subaru-san insisted on coming with me so we both went..

To track down the Black Organization Secret Lair.

Author's Note: _So what do you think!? _

_Reviews Are Always Welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: The 2nd Clue

_Chapter 2: The 2nd Clue!_

Shinichi's POV

I ordered a taxi to follow Gin's Porsche.

_"So where do you think their lair is Subaru?_ I ask curious.

_"Probably a lab in a big building?"_ He answers.

I reply, _"No way, Wouldn't that make them get uncovered more easily?"_

The driver stops where Gin gets off at.

We both got off the taxi.

It was a large building.

Several labs in the building along with a cafeteria.

Gin drags Haibara by her hand into the lab.

I grab my tracking device and threw it to Haibara's empty hand.

She trips accidentally somehow I knew it was a purpose.

She puts the tracking device on Gin's black suit.

Subaru and I follow them with a quick enough pace.

That's when..

Gin throws Haibara onto the ground saying,

_"Your never taking us down Sherry. You can die for all I for all I care."_

Haibara looks frightened as she gets beaten up.

I wanted to help her when I suddenly thought of something.

I have the strength to kick something to make Gin pass out maybe...

_"Hey Subaru-san. Do you have something that you can kick?"_ I ask.

_"Yes I do Shinichi-kun."_ He says handing me a can of of tomato juice, He just got from the vending machine in the cafeteria.

I kick the can and it swiftly hits Gin hip making him, Fall onto the ground in pain, after that he was unconscious.

_"Haibara!"_ I yell hoping Haibara was okay.

I suddenly thought of something,_ "Hey Ai, Do you think all the B.O organization members are gone for now?_

_If they are that means we can... Get the info about APTX 4869."_

She wonders into the lab where they keep the files..


	3. Chapter 3: The Lead To The BO

_Chapter 3_

_Shinichi's POV_

She says in a quiet voice, _"The files aren't here Kudo-Kun." _

My eyes widened thinking this was the perfect plan to get the files.

I suddenly heard a voice saying,_ "Oh, Looks like I have some traitors cornered. Sherry? Rye?"_

That sounds like Vermouth's voice! Uh oh... This doesn't look to good...

She looks over to me, Shinichi Kudo, _"Hello Silver bullet-kun? I guess you won't mind if I take your friends?"_

I looked over to Haibara who was doing a gesture saying, _"Its fine. Kudo-Kun I always had the heart to give up and die."_

However Subaru-san gestured me to do something, _"C'mon save us if we die like this..._

_We'll never be able to capture the B.O."_

I nodded and took the can of tomato juice out from earlier and said to Vermouth,

_"Sorry, Even if I did save your life it was because, Is there a reason for a person to die?_

_And I want so save my friends so here's your choice, Dodge it and not get hurt or Don't dodge it, with guilt in side for killing innocent people."_

I kick the can and Vermouth didn't dodge the can.

Subaru, Haibara and I were gonna run for our lives to be saved.

That's when we heard a...

_*BANG! BANG!*_

_"I know your in there Sherry! Traitors can never hide their scent."_

Bullets came from outside when I suddenly figured out it was Gin the whole time...

Kir came in the room.

_"Wow. So this is what you get yourself into, Sherry and Rye."_ Kir chuckles.

_"Hey Gin. The traitors have escaped go on and get them."_ Kir says as Gin go's outside in his Porsche.

I breathe a sigh of relief that Kir was on our side since she is in the CIA.

We call a taxi to go home.

Subaru murmurs, _"Princess I hope your okay." _

I pat Subaru on the back hoping he was okay.

Subaru takes care of Ai until she is feeling better.

But... Ran...

Has been worried sick about Conan when I finally text her.

I guess I probably lost the organization.

_That's when I finally remember something..._

_That's right! Didn't Haibara put the tracking device on Gin?!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ran's Assassination Plan

_Chapter 4: Ran's Assassination Plan_

_Shinichi's POV_

I stare absently at the tracking glasses.

Well here goes..

_Gin was near Beika 5th street..._

_Wait!? _

_Isn't that where, Me, Shiho and Ran are?_

_Hopefully he isn't targeting us._

_Oh yeah that's right!_

Agasa installed a transceiver in the tracking device.

_I'm so stupid! How could I not notice?_

**I****_ turn the transceiver on._**

_"Yeah, The target is Mouri Ran right?"__ Gin spoke__._

_"You know the plan right!? Aniki." __Vodka speaks._

_"Of course I do. Kir will lure her and at B.P and we will kill her."_ Gin says to Vodka.

_Beika Park!? I better tell Ran! But I can't..._

_"Gladly, the FBI agents have no idea she's gonna be killed. Unlike last time." _Gin says, insulting Kir.

_"25 minutes until the assassination attempt."_ Vodka says.

I call the FBI in Conan's voice.

_"Hello?"_

_"This is Edogawa Conan."_

_"Ah! What may I do for you Cool Kid?"_

_Ahh so Jodie's there right now._

_"Ran's in trouble. The B.O plan on killing her."_

_"How do you know Cool Kid?"_

_"In a complicated situation to save Haibara Ai. She put my tracking device with the transceiver on Gin's coat."_

_"Where's the assassination attempt?"_

_"Beika Park, It might be a chance to arrest 1 or 2 of them."_

_"Okay Cool Kid. Let's meet there."_

_I suddenly feel awkward in this situation._

_"Uh No... I'm in a tough position. I'll send someone similar to Kudo Shinichi to go except he's 27. _

_He also has the my glasses right now Jodie-sensei."_

_I hang up after she hung up._

_**20 minutes left. Huh?**_

_I get Subaru Okiya, and explain the situation to him, and we go to the assassination place._


	5. Chapter 5: They have a Vacation?

_Chapter 5: They have a Vacation!?_

_Shinichi's POV_

So, We both went to Beika Park seeing a lot of undercover FBI Agents.

Ah! There's Jodie over there.

I walk over to her putting on the glasses.

_"Hello. I'm Kudo Kinichi."_ I greet with the name Ran told Subaru.

"_Ah. So what's with the Black Organization?"_ Jodie replies.

_"Wait. I'm listening to the info."_ I say, and listen to the Black Organization.

_"The plan is to stab her when she is careless around Kir meaning, in Kayu Bridge."_ Gin says reviewing the plan.

_"Yeah Aniki. When will we get to Kayu Bridge?"_ Vodka says.

_"20 minutes from now."_ Gin says.

I turn the transceiver off.

That's when I see Gin's car...

_"Jodie! Send some agents to Kayu Bridge!_ I yell.

I smile wryly at the thought of catching an B.O member.

So we went to Kayu Bridge the real planned assassination place.

That's when I hear something fuzzy in the transceiver.

_"I'm thinking... That someone's listening to us."_ Gin says unsure of what he's saying.

_"Really? Aniki? I'm sure no one's listening."_ Vodka says.

_"No I don't mean it like that, I mean it like with a transceiver, To hear us."_ Gin says.

_ "Oh I found it."_ Gin says gesturing that someone put something on his coat.

_"Hey. If your gonna stop our assassination attempt, Go Ahead, I love challenges."_ Gin says into the transceiver.

I shiver at the thought of him, killing Ran.

I see a girl run up to me.

Oh that's right, Haibara said she would make an antidote.

Of course the little girl was Haibara Ai with the pill in a capsule.

I, Of course go to the bathroom to take the pill.

And soon become my regular form.

I stand on Kayu Bridge waiting for Gin and Vodka to arrive.

But, that's when I, Shinichi Kudo realized, That I was putting Ran in a more difficult situation by turning normal.

I stare into the sky absently.

That's when I see a Black Porsche coming near. I see Ran getting out of the Porsche looking friendly.

I wave at her, Signaling her to come where I am.

She nods a no, As if she was with her friends.

I went down to Ran to tell her to come here.

**That's when...**

**Gin stabs her and go's into his car speeding up, With his fake car license.**

I carry Ran in my arms and walked over to Jodie telling her, how they expected the assassination.

Ran ended up in the hospital. I even donated some of my blood to save her.

**Because of this, I made it my ultimate goal to hunt the organization down.**

**But I soon realize I'm, the prey and they are gonna hunt me down till I'm dead for sure.**

Because, now they've seen my face, They will kill me without hesitation.

I sigh frustrated with the thought.

It wasn't me who was scared, They'll probably kill my friends, My family, And Ran for sure this time.

I was scared that they would begin to die, Then when all my friends, And relatives are dead.

They'll let the thought haunt me, until they decide to kill me with the perfect assassination plan.

"I hope Ran won't die. Right now because of murderous Gin." I said to myself.

I go back home hoping they wouldn't figure out my fingerprints.

_**Meanwhile... At Gin's House...**_

_Gin's POV_

I analyze the transceiver and tracking device carefully.

I see the fingerprints clearly.

_"Shinichi Kudo huh? I'm pretty sure I killed that brat."_ I say carefully.

Vermouth came out of nowhere saying as if she was sure, _"Shinichi Kudo isn't dead Gin." _

_"Oh, Right."_ I say remembering his face when he peered into the car.

_"APTX 4869 made him into a child, He named himself, Edogawa Conan, _

_Kogoro Mouri took all the credit, when it was all Conan's doing."_ She whispered seductively into my ear.

I blushed as I looked at Vermouth.

_"Say, How do you know APTX 4869 made him a child Vermouth?"_ I ask curious.

_"Meh, I guess the resemblance and how smart they are."_ Vermouth replies.

_"However, this mission we failed to kill, Ran Mouri."_ I respond angrily.

_"Ran Mouri? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"_ She asks.

_"Hmm... I think you didn't make it to the press conference because you were on a mission."_ I say.

_"That woman saved my life, As well as Shinichi Kudo."_ Vermouth fights back angrily.

_"Its your fault for not coming to the meeting, Anyway you could've persuade Anokata to cancel the mission."_ I respond.

_ "Gin, How about we go on a Vacation, somewhere far away for at least a week!"_ She says,

_"Just to clear our minds and I can probably get the Boss to approve."_

I was about to respond when, _"We are going Gin, I already have permission."_ Vermouth says after calling the boss.

_"I didn't even get to respond Vermouth!"_ I yell.

_"Relax. We are going to Paris. Melkior."_ She says.

_"Don't you dare call me, by that name Vermouth! I absolutely hate my English name." _

_"But it is your English name, Please don't kill anyone who pisses you off in Paris."_


	6. Chapter 6: Whiskey's Arrival

_Chapter 6: Whiskey's Arrival_

_Shinichi's POV_

_"Are they stupid or what?"_ The B.O(Gin and Vermouth) I heard their conversation about going to Paris.

I headed into Ran's room in the hospital.

_"Where is Conan-kun?"_ Ran asks the Detective Boys.

_"I don't know Ran-oneesan."_ Ayumi replies.

_"Ran! Are you alright?!"_ I ask.

_"When did you appear Shinichi?"_ She asks.

_"If you don't remember, When you were stabbed in the back I carried you in my arms and the ambulance came to take you."_

_"You were there? When A man in black stabbed me?"_ She asks confused, _"He said, Shinichi Kudo is dead..." _

_"Did he have long hair? Or was does he have sun glasses?"_ I ask.

_"I remember that he had long hair, His name was Gin, and the shorter guy was called Vodka."_ She says recalling.

_"So where is Conan-kun Deduction Freak?"_ She asks.

_"He appears to be dropping out of school to go to America."_ I say.

_"Can we see him right now?"_ Ayumi says, _"Because he is my crush." _

_"He's already on a plane to go home. Too bad. I'm pretty sure his first crush was Ai Haibara."_ I say chuckling.

_"What did you say about liking Conan Ayumi?"_ Mitsuhiko and Genta say ready to chase Conan in their mind.

_"I'm gonna go home without Conan?"_ She murmurs as she leaves the door.

_"Shinichi.. I haven't told you this but, My first kiss were stolen."_ Ran says looking at me.

_"By who and when? Did you let him have it?_

_"Gin he stole my first kiss, I've known him for a while. 2 years ago was when I met him." _

_"Do you love him?" _

_"Painfully, I don't believe how my love interest changed to him."_

I touch her face, _"Ran, If you had a chance to be with me would you take it?" _

She looks into my eyes directly, _"You stole me heart first, But now this disappearance has gone to far._

_That you disappeared from my heart as a crush." _

My heart throbbed painfully at her refusing to be mine.

I want to say I always been here but I can't.

I say in a soft voice, _"I give up. Even if I've been near you all this time, solving cases around you. We are done."_

She looks at me with a shocked face, _"Are we just friends now, nothing more?"_

I stare at her... Looking at her bewildered face before slowly replying, _"Yes, Nothing more than friends."_

I was reminded of an opportunity that my mom has said, "Ran I'm thinking about going to America for a month."

_**Just you wait... I'll steal your heart in one way or another**_.

I give her the bouquet of roses in my hands and leave the hospital with a shattered heart.

My eyes opened surprised as I thought about Sleeping Kogoro.

Uh oh I think I just ruined his business.

No more cases for that drunk idiot.

That means I have to stay in Japan!

Maybe I should just date another girl in class and forget I ever loved Ran.

I returned to school to see a riot since it was February 14th.

"_No way! Your giving your chocolate to Shinichi! I want to give mine to him!" _

_"I hope he's here for the holiday's!" _

I walked over to the girls,_ "I'm here forever now!"_ I wave at them.

After school I walk over to my locker which, Chocolate Box for Shinichi has a ton of chocolate.

I look at the 1 of love letters.

_Dear Shinichi, _

_I know I'm attractive and all but I only love you Shinichi Kudo._

_I don't care about the other guys, Will you be mine?_

_-Sayuri Hana _

There was a picture attached with the note.

Ooh she is pretty cute.

I glance at another valentine card.

_Dear, Shinichi Kudo_

_I Love you and I hope you accept my chocolate._

_The thing is... I really want you to love me._

_But I really don't want to hurt your childhood friend, Ran Mouri_

_If she really likes you.. Forget you ever had this note Shinichi._

_-Akane Mayoko _

Isn't this the new transfer?

I looked at the picture when...

_Sayuri covers my eyes._

_"So can I be your Valentine? Shinichi Kudo?"_ Sayuri says sweetly looking at me.

_"Sure.. Sayuri."_ I say looking at her.

_"Can I check up on Ran before the date?"_ I ask.

_"Sure Shinichi-san. Can I come with you?" _

_"If you don't mind Sayuri-kun."_

We walk to the hospital which wasn't that far away.

**_I peered through the door to see a man with his lips on Ran's._**

_**Is that...Gin!?**_

_"Gin, I hate the hospital."_ She murmurs softly in his ear.

Sayuri says, _"B.O huh? I bet your busy Shinichi." _

She pulls if her mask and reveals herself as... Well.

_Ai Haibara..._

Well her name now is probably Shiho Miyano.

She waved as she exited the building.

I put the tracking device there when I realized that I don't know where the spares or the original glasses were.

In the hospital room...

_Gin's POV_

Ran locked eyes on me, _"I want to go to the hideout."_

_"Okay I got it Whiskey." I say checking when Whiskey will get out of the hospital._

_"Should we fake your death?"_ I say.

_"Gin, For all I care. Kill Kogoro Mouri. And he isn't my Father."_ She says sitting up.

_" Okay got it Whiskey. I already have permission for a long time now."_ I say.

_"I need him to die, Even if I look innocent, Believe me, I hate My fake dad for being a Drunkard."_ She says.

_"Whiskey, Your about 24, You know that they will investigate."_

_"Gin, Set the building on fire, Do it when dad is the only one in there, I will call you," _

Her lips kissed my cheek,_ "I want out. Please?" _

_"For Christ's Sake! 1 more day left! Can't you wait?!"_ I ask impatient as well as she is.

_"But Gin, Whiskey hates the hospital, I've been in here for 2 weeks, Nothing fun." _

_"Gladly, You came into my life on that day."_

**_Flashback_**

_10 years before_

_Ran's POV_

_It was a rainy day, Shinichi was 7 and was nowhere to be found._

_A man approached me with long hair looking about 15 years_

_I was 14 of course, He said, "Whiskey. Want to have some fun?" _

_My eyes widened at him knowing I was bored and how he knew my name."_

_"The name is Gin, B.O branch B, I'm an assassin I'm sure you are 2 Whiskey?" He says as he rips off the mask I'm wearing._

_"Sure Gin, I am in the B.O branch A." And my real name is Akane Tsuki."_

_"Melkior. How are you younger and your at a higher branch than me?!" He states._

_"A secret makes a woman, woman." I say in a hushed tone._

_"I'm very capable Gin." I say, sealing my lips with his."_

_He blushes._

_I see from the corner of my eye, Shinichi who is, running around looking for Ran._

_I made sure to kiss Gin because it would be awkward for a 14 year old to just jump out and say Ran went home._

_"Ran! I'm going home!" Shinichi slams the door to his house._

_I removed my lips from Gin's._

_"Why did you do that Whiskey?" He asked._

_"Maybe if you didn't tear off my mask! I would have been able to stakeout with Shinichi As Ran." I say rolling my eyes._

_"Still! You didn't have to kiss me!" He say sighing._

_"What? That must have been your first kiss. Oopsy daisy!" I say sticking my tongue._

**_Flash back ended._**

_Gin's POV_

I drove in my Porsche after checking up on Whiskey(Ran/Akane Tsuki)

_"I can't believe you made me wait in here Gin." _Vermouth says, _"Are we not going to Paris anymore?"_

She smiles,_ "I bet 1 million that you were kissing Whiskey. I hope you won't kill her since she is one of the boss's favorite._"

_"Give me a break. She kissed me the first time we met."_ I say sighing.

_"Oh C'mon you have an awkward relationship with her. When she sees you she kisses you affectionately."_ Vermouth says.

_"That's because we are both in different branches."_ I sigh.

_"Gin, How do you feel about me?"_ She asks.

_"I feel like your constantly annoying woman who says, Martini a lot."_ I reply driving to the hideout.

_"Rude, Gin. I am Whiskey's Love Rival and Sherry's too."_ She breathing in my ear.

I parked the a car before giving 'a lesson' to Vermouth.

I give her a kiss on the lips.

_"I thought you liked Whiskey, Gin."_ She whispers in my ear.

_ "It always starts somewhere. Like this."_ I reply.

_"I wonder, If your actually cheating on her?"_ She says grabbing me face and giving a kiss.

"_Vermouth I wonder how you, started not being shy?"_ I say kissing her cheek.

_"I wonder how you can love me, and Whiskey at the same time Gin?"_ She says leaning on my shoulder.

Author's Note: _Now We Know Gin Has 2 Women He Can't Resist. *chuckles*_

_Sorry Shin-chan! Ran's is in the B.O as well as Gin, Vermouth, Kir, Vodka and Bourbon are!_

_Well I can't help it, Shin-chan fell for the wrong woman at the wrong time._

_And that woman Whiskey secretly gives affectionate love to Gin. Who Knew?_

_Reviews or not? Give me some! _


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Stop The Stream Of Time

_Chapter 7: Can't Stop The Stream Of Time!_

**_Gin's POV_**

_"You will carry on the assassination to kill Kogoro Mouri Right? Gin."_ I remember the words Whiskey had said.

_"My lovely Koibito can't stop this assassination from happening."_ I smile devilishly.

_"Hey.. Gin are you really gonna kill him? Their gonna investigate it as soon as possible."_ Vermouth says.

"_Whiskey asked me too, and she already informed the boss I had to."_ I say heaving sigh.

_"How are you gonna kill him?_" She asks.

_"Simple. Whiskey will use a sleeping drug. And I set the building on fire pretending Ran got killed."_ I reply.

_"Are you gonna save that guy? Silver Bullet-kun?"_ She asks.

_"Don't tell me. That kid, Conan Edogawa isn't normal?"_ I ask.

_"I mean Shinichi Kudo!"_ She exclaims.

_"He can join the organization? I don't care I either kill him or force him to join."_ I say surprised by my own words.

_"Can you just leave him alone?"_ She asks innocently.

_"Fine Vermouth but only_ _this time. I'm kidnapping him if he does interfere an assassination."_ I say.

_"Are we gonna pick up Whiskey now?"_ She asks.

_"Why not?"_ I ask.

_"Why? I'm Jealous of her."_ She states childishly.

_"That doesn't change anything Vermouth."_ I say sighing once again.

_"Can you kill her?"_ She asks unsure.

_"No. I'm not gonna kill her."_ I say.

_"She tricked Cool guy, And I think Cool guy is heartbroken."_ She says innocently.

_"Vermouth, Do I look like I care?"_ I say.

I get out of the car door to pick up Whiskey.

I go into a room I was supposed to be picking up Whiskey in.

_"Gin! I missed you!"_ She says hugging me.

_"I don't know how childish you are Whiskey."_ I say leaning toward her lips.

_"We can save this for later Gin?"_ She says kissing my cheek.

_"Whiskey you know the reason why I'm picking you up right?"_ I ask.

_"Of course Gin you wanted to go to the beach right?"_ She replies.

_"Whiskey, The reason I picked you up was to assassinate that idiot Sleeping Kogoro."_

And so we put our plan into action.

The night of assassinating Kogoro Mouri.

**_Subaru's POV_**

I heard there was a assassination for Kogoro Mouri because he got a threatening letter. I knew from the moment I saw it.

It was the Black Organization. So I, Was ready to capture one of them as Shuichi Akai.

I was on a building across Detective Mouri agency.

I could see Gin's Murderous eyes.

I was ready to surprise everyone, after that frightening moment of faking my death.

I saw a Ran running around freaking out and remembering, her father.

Because the his building was set on fire she ran out seeing Gin.

But I saw her pull off her mask it revealed her as Whiskey.

**_I was about to shoot me gun when..._**

_"Rye. Long time I haven't see you."_ Vermouth addresses me.

_"I'll shoot you..."_ I say hesitating to shoot her.

_"Go ahead, I'm tired of the organization's game."_ She whispers.

_"What-" I was interrupted by her lips kissing my cheek." _

_"Of course. I lied Rye. Seduction is the way out." She says._

I embrace her while I get my hand cuffs ready.

I cuff her when we kiss.

_"Looks like I got your attention in both ways, Vermouth."_ I say smirking.

_"Tell me who Ran really is?"_ I ask.

_"Whiskey, The secretive member."_ She says.

I get my cell phone, and call James Black.

_"James Its me Shuichi. I got Rotten Apple here." _

_"Akai-kun, Are you sure? I don't hear anyone else." _

_"Call the fire department. Detective Mouri Agency is burned and Kogoro is dead."_

_"At least Shin-chan is okay." _

_"Akai-kun was that Vermouth?"_

_"Of course James please hurry." _

I waited till James came.

_"Akai-kun. This is Rotten Apple Jodie."_

_"At Last I get take you to jail." _

_"Jodie, I'm not Vermouth, I'm Whiskey."_ She says slowly taking off her mask as we take her cuffs off her.

_"And Seduction isn't the way out, Silver bullet!"_ She says escaping the FBI.

_"SHUU! CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL THE FBI YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH!"_ Jodie yells.

_"Please Relax Jodie." The B.O were gonna set up a trick if I told you."_ I say, _"Though James acting was good."_

_"Its confirmed that Kogoro Mouri is dead." _

Shinichi ends up coming out because of the ruckus.

_"Subaru can you explain the ruckus."_ Shinichi says yawning.

_"WHAT!? YOU WERE SUBARU ALL ALONG?"_ Jodie asks, yelling at me.

_"Gosh Jodie, I am so tired."_ Shinichi says opening his eyes.

_"Wait! KOGORO MOURI IS DEAD!"_ Shinichi yells bewildered.

_"The police just said he was dead and we can't stop the stream of time."_ I say.

_"Shuu, What did Whiskey mean by seduction isn't the way out?"_ Jodie asks.

"_Well, Um..." _

_"Don't tell me! You kissed her to get her cuffed?"_

_"Yeah."_

She rolled her eyes at me widened.

_"Whiskey has the same disguising skills as Vermouth doesn't she?"_ Shinichi asks.

I only nod, Shamefully I let Whiskey get away.

_**Whiskey's POV**_

I mere escaped my own cell, Of course, Every woman for their self!

I got into Gin's car, _"Gin, I got the mission completed."_

Vermouth rolls her eyes at me and says,_ "Of course you kissed Silver bullet."_

_"What's wrong with that Vermouth-chan?"_ I say teasingly.

_"Everything is wrong since you love Gin-kun."_ She mutters.

_"That's right, Gin you said you wanted to go to the beach right?"_ I reply.

_"WHISKEY! Now isn't the time to go to the beach since you suggested it!"_

_"But... I can collect shells and seaweed for my younger brother..."_ I whine.

_"Clever plan there for disguising as Vermouth, Whiskey."_ Bourbon says.

_"Might as well disguise as your, Love rival."_ I grin teasingly.

_"You forced me into Whiskey, Seriously we don't need to disguise as one another."_ Vermouth says.

_"That just makes everyone more confused, I kissed Shuu, as you Vermouth."_

_"Ugh. You are gonna pay for giving him a small kiss. I can't go near my silver bullet." _

_"Who said, He was yours Vermouth? Go play with Bourbon."_

_"I hate the taste of Bourbon, And you know I hate Rei."_

_"Why? You sound like a lovely couple, imagine it, Bourbon and Vermouth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _

_"You sicken me.. Whiskey. How about this, Bourbon and Whiskey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_"Ladies, I don't like neither of you, So please stop this teasing mess."_

_"What's that Bourbon? You don't like me or Vermouth? Your crush is Kir isn't it!"_

_"Please stop it Whiskey. I have enough torture. And I don't like Kir." _

_"Oh your just denying it! I saw you kiss Kir, At the amusement park I went with Gin."_

Bourbon glances at Gin, _"Gin when did you take Whiskey to the amusement park? Hmm? Hmm?"_

_"Whiskey, Why did I agree, to drive you all in my Porsche?"_

_"Because you love me of course! And I had the suckers you wanted. Dum-dum right?"_

_"Suckers? Gin that's a very childish behavior to have suckers."_

_"Hey why is everyone picking on me?"_ Gin whines.

"T_hat's right, I already published that picture on twitter of you eating as 5 dum-dums at once." _

_"Really I doubt it, I never see him with a dum-dum. Whiskey where is the video?"_

_"It on my phone! He looks so cute crying for suckers right?" _

_I shove my phone screen in their face._

_"I thought I told you to delete that photo Whiskey!"_

_"But.. I think its very cute! I can see the true beauty in it!"_

_"There is no true beauty in that picture Vermouth!"_

_"Um.. Gin you called me Vermouth. I'm Whiskey not Vermouth, that means you love Vermouth! Wah!"_

_I make crying noise as I have fake tears welling up._

_"Gin, You made Whiskey cry! I already recorded this whole conversation! You'll get a punishment!"_

Author's Note: _So they succeeded in their assassination._

_Sorry, Just had to happen! _

_Reviews or not?_


End file.
